


.nothing to lose but you.

by lemon_piece



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor is a human, M/M, Nightmares, Psychology, Song: Nothing to Lose But You (Three Days Grace), Songfic, alternative universe — no androids, gavin isn't that bad btw (and he's younger than me for a year I'm crying), language (cap's voice lol), some mental disorders too, song: the world is ugly (my chemical romance), they were a couple
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_piece/pseuds/lemon_piece
Summary: Гэвин просыпается каждой ночью, чувствуя, как в голове снова и снова роятся мысли. Коннор. Коннор, мать его, Андерсон. Ему нечего терять, кроме Коннора.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 1





	.nothing to lose but you.

**Author's Note:**

> Я надеюсь, что я правильно изложила свои мысли и что у меня получилось донести до вас идею этого фика. 
> 
> Писала под эти прекрасные песни, слова которых и отдельные фразы могут присутствовать в тексте:
> 
> _Three Days Grace — Nothing To Lose But You_
> 
> _My Chemical Romance — The World Is Ugly_
> 
> **p.s.** предлагаю слушать именно под эти песни. Либо под первую, либо под вторую. Начинала писать под грэйсов, возможно, с ними будет более атмосферно. Но песня кемов тоже, по моему мнению способна это передать, потому что в моём случае (чисто дружеском) очень сильно...

Гэвин просыпается каждой ночью, чувствуя, как в голове снова и снова роятся мысли. Коннор. Коннор, мать его, Андерсон.

Гэвин теряет его во снах каждый раз. Каждый раз просыпается из-за мысли, что это происходит на самом деле, а не в его голове. Он медленно, постепенно саморазрушается изнутри. Живёт снаружи, боясь, что потеряет _своего_ Коннора навсегда.

Его сердце безостановочно стучит, потому что ему нечего терять в жизни, кроме Коннора. Он пойдёт за ним куда угодно, расскажет свои секреты, покажет своих демонов, потому что _доверяет_.

Гэвин _доверяет_ ему. Коннор единственный, с кем Гэвин чувствует себя _живым_ , чувствует, что он _в порядке_. Прошлое рядом с ним заменяется настоящим: теми моментами, когда Рид не чувствует себя загнанным в ловушку мальчиком, обозлённым на весь мир из-за несложившейся полноценной любящей семьи. Андерсон тот, с кем он может быть собой, не боясь, что тот подставит его, что оставит, если что-то не понравится. Его, наконец, кто-то принимает и понимает.

Коннор его единственная надежда на хорошую, светлую жизнь. Гэвин хочет сберечь его, спрятать внутри себя, чтобы никто и ничто до него не добралось. Он чувствует, что нуждается в нём. Коннор для него словно кислород, без которого он задыхается. Причина, по которой он всё ещё жив.

Гэвину нечего терять, кроме Коннора. Он говорит ему об этом, но Андерсон не смеётся, только смотрит на Гэвина и улыбается. Совсем беззлобно, так, как может только он. Гэвин слышит в ответ только тихое «приятно знать, детектив Рид». Кажется, он, наконец, обретает своё долгожданное счастье.

Гэвин теряет его внутри своих снов каждый раз. Чаще всего он запоминается машиной — андроидом RK800 — без чувств, без эмоций. Гэвин помнит мерцающий диод, по которому он изредка понимал, что тот чувствовал. Но самое ужасное, по мнению Гэвина, это то, что Коннор каждый раз возвращается. Настолько похожая на человека машина не может быть реальным человеком. Человек не может умереть и возродиться снова. Это невозможно.

Гэвин просыпается ночью и пытается успокоиться, чувствуя, как стена даёт трещину и разрушается. Он задыхается, задыхается и задыхается от ощущений. Коннор _изменил_ его. Сделал более человечным. _Полюбил_ его как человека.

Гэвин думает дважды, перед тем как признаться Коннору. Думает и так и не решается. Считает, что ещё не время, что Коннор ещё не готов к этому. Он ждёт, подкидывает Коннору цветы, записки, но так, что тот и не догадывается, от кого они. Может показаться до жути банальным, но Гэвин неоднократно повторяет Коннору, что мир ужасен, но он прекрасен для него.

Рид надеется, что Коннор думает о нём так же, как Рид думает о Конноре. Он чувствует, что их сердца бьются не так, как у других. Они бьются в унисон. Бьются друг для друга.

Каждый день Гэвин просыпается с мыслью, что он уже не принадлежит этому миру, этой атмосфере хорошей жизни. Он _уже_ не может ей принадлежать, как и она ему. Он вряд ли сможет забыть, как она, после, возможно, единственного нормального периода, встретила его ударом в лицо, втоптала в грязь. Мало кто может выбраться из этого и снова начать жить.

Гэвин просыпается каждую ночь, думает о том, как внутри всё трещит. Он чувствует это каждый день. Приходит на работу, видит здорового, живого Коннора, улыбается и выдыхает. Но только на несколько секунд. Потом всё становится прежним. Он снова теряет его.

 _Снова и снова_ _просыпается мёртвым внутри, потому что Коннора нет_.


End file.
